Twinkling
by jshai
Summary: Two years after Breaking Dawn, Bella, Edward and the rest of the Cullen's finally head off to New Hampshire. What will they expect? My version of what the fifth book would be and the prequel to "Solstice"
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye

**A/N: Yay I'm back!! and the crowd goes wild!! At least I hope it does!! lol. So there were a few snags in getting my new story out on time. I started with one plot, but wasn't sure I liked the direction that it was going. Then I started writing the sequel for Solstice because like so many of you I wanted to know more what happens with the Cullen's with their new role (If you haven't read the story, you'll have no idea what I'm talking about, so hurry up and read it for crying out loud!!), but I pushed that one on the back burner (for now at least). Anyways, enough of my rambling, here is my new story which is my version of what the fifth book should be, and the prequel of sorts to Solstice. Oh!!! I'm also writing this story without a Beta, so excuse any grammer, spelling mistakes. Also to those faithful readers of mine, thank you soo much for your reviews of my last story!! So here we go...**

Twinkling

Chapter 1

I took a moment to exhale, though I didn't really need to. It was one of the things that you get used to as a vampire. Another thing that you come to get used to is the burning at the back of your throat. The thirst. It never really goes away, just becomes bearable. To be honest, until someone mentions it, I never really notice it. In fact, I was accustomed to being around humans without losing control. My father, for all intents and purposes, Carlisle thinks it's because I came into my new life knowing what to expect. My new life. Looking at my husband, Edward, I liked the sound of it.

I whipped my head around when I heard the soft whisper of my name. "Dad." Charlie had come to see us off. We were leaving Forks today and traveling to Hanover, New Hampshire. Carlisle didn't see a problem with me attending Dartmouth when I was supposed to years ago, two to be exact. But I was hesitant in taking my daughter away from the only human relative she had, so we postponed leaving. I suspected that Carlisle or his money persuaded Dartmouth in holding our spots at the school for two years. But no matter how, it was time to leave. Even with the Hollywood special effects makeup that Alice applied each morning, Carlisle was far from passing the age he was supposed to be.

I was brought back from my thoughts as I felt Charlie's arm pull me towards him. I inhaled his scent and I couldn't help but chuckle at how close we'd gotten when I moved here four years ago. I was going to miss him. "Do you have to go kid?" His big brown eyes looked at me longing and knowing. Charlie knew enough that we were different from others, and enough to keep him from being killed.

"Yeah, dad. We do." I hugged my dad tighter. I really didn't want to. I could hear my daughter running down the porch. She probably just realized that her grandfather was here.

My beautiful daughter, Renesmee bounded down the steps, her chocolate curls flowing behind her bobbing head. I quickly broke the embrace with Charlie in time for her to leap into his arms. "Pop Pop!" I heard her say as I retraced her steps back up the porch to join Edward and Jacob. The three of us were in awe of the little girl who was only two years old, but looked as if she was six. Trading Charlie's hug for Edward's was a good trade. He kissed me on the cheek as we watched Charlie spend these last few moments with his granddaughter. Emmett and Jasper started boarding up the house since everyone was out. I could see from Jasper's face that he was eager to get to New Hampshire. Alice went ahead with Carlisle and Esme since she was helping Esme with the decorating of the new houses that we would be staying at. I suspected she also wanted the extra time to stock up everyone's closet with new clothes. I glanced back through the foyer of the house and saw the sheets covering the furniture. The wind was catching the one sheet that covered Edward's piano, and I longed to hear the lullaby that Edward composed for me.

"Sorry Bella." Jasper said as he closed and padlocked the door. Yeah he missed Alice. Jasper started down the steps, with Emmett and Rosalie following and headed over to Charlie. Edward and I reluctantly, at least on my behalf, tagged along. Charlie carefully transferred Renesmee to Edward's arms so we could say our final goodbyes.

"Don't worry dad, we'll be back for the wedding," I said as we finally backed away from each other. During the many months following Harry Clearwater's death, and the many times Charlie thought he "lost" me, him and Sue had grown close. I was happy he finally found someone to fill his heart besides the loss of the love he had for my mom Rene. I considered Sue a blessing in my father's life, and I was forever grateful for the companionship and love she shared with him. I think it made the life I'd chosen for myself a little easier for Charlie. "And I'll call home when we get settled in New Hampshire."

"Okay Bells, take care. And drive safe." I could see the tears welling up in his eyes as he turned around to get back into the patrol car he always drove. As chief of police for Forks, he drove the car everywhere, as far as he was concerned, unless he was fishing, he was never off duty.

"I love you daddy." I whispered, still loud enough for him to hear.

"I love you too, babydoll." He waved collectively to all of us as he backed out of the driveway. I walked sullenly to Edward's Volvo and climbed in the passenger seat. Renesmee was already spread out in the backseat with Jacob. Rose and Emmett were going to follow us in their vehicles, the red BMW and the Jeep. Jasper was riding with Emmett. I was glad at the very least Jake was coming with us. Jacob was my best friend, who as a werewolf, imprinted on my daughter. Imprinting simply meant that he would always be there for her, whether it was a friend, brother, protector, or more. I didn't want to think about the more part of it. But in any case he was one of the few remaining links to Forks, Washington that I was allowed. We drove through the center of town, and as we reached the city limits, I silently said goodbye to my home.


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

Unfortunately I still don't own Twilight, so sadly I cannot claim anything for my own :(

Chapter 2

We drove almost non-stop to New Hampshire, other than the few bathroom and food breaks for Jake and Renesmee, we made it across country in a day and a half. I remember hearing once that it was virtually impossible to drive cross country in under 3 and a half days. Obviously those people weren't vampires. The fall weather danced around the area while the treetops shined in the sun with rich orange and red colors. "Edward, are you sure about this? I mean what about the sun?"

"Bella," he started before pinching his nose, "trust us, we've done this before. And besides it's a little bit easier now that Dartmouth offers some online courses. When I got my first degree from here, that option wasn't available. You'll be fine." He flashed his crooked smile at me before turning his eyes back to the road. He knew how much I hated for him to drive without looking at the road.

"Hmmm." I turned my attention back to Renesmee in the backseat. Even though I could hear her breathing, I half expected her to be asleep, though I knew she was too excited. She must have noticed that we had slowed down, indicating that we were close to our destination. Jacob, however, was knocked out, and snoring. Loudly. I let out a small chuckle just looking at him. I loved watching him sleep because he didn't seem so massive, in fact he still had his baby face while he slept. That combined with his tongue hanging out of his mouth like, well like a dog, was hilarious.

Edward made a quick turn to the left, and we were on the road of our new home. I only knew this because Alice had called a week ago to describe the area. She had said on either side of the street, there were these enormous houses that had huge acres of land between them, but as you drove towards the end of the road, the distance of the houses were even wider. By the time you got to the court in the road, where our house was, there seemed to be nobody around. On top of that, the house was surrounded by a lush mixture of tall evergreen and oak trees, so that it wasn't visible from the street. All that could be seen was the white gravel driveway that led back onto the property. Driving on the driveway now, I could see why Esme chose this house, besides the obvious seclusion. It was beautiful.

The house was raised on wooden planks, hidden behind and above some of the trees, it resembled a tree house to me. A long staircase led up to the front door, which rested above a six car garage. I suspected that this was an amended feature since none of the other homes on the street boasted anything larger than a three car garage. Somewhat adjacent was a carport which knowing Rose was where her BMW and tools were going to be held. Esme opened the front door when she heard our cars come to a complete stop, and Renesmee ran out of the car so fast and up the steps to her grandmother. Alice came outside behind Renesmee and ran down the railing of the steps to her husband. They kissed rather inappropriately with a child present, but Esme seemed to know what was going to happen and already brought Renesmee inside the house. "Ughh get a room," Emmett hissed to their direction.

Reluctantly, Alice pulled away from Jasper, "Emmett why don't you try spending some time away from Rosalie and tell me how you'd react." Edward started laughing at something, but I knew I wouldn't have to press him for answers because obviously he heard something in someone's thoughts that e found amusing. Sure enough, Emmett started cursing at Jasper. Jasper was emitting some serious lust and longing over to Emmett's direction. Unfortunately, Rose happened to walk in front of Emmett and he decided to act on the feelings he now possessed, courtesy of Jasper. Grabbing Rosalie, he slammed her against the BMW and started to kiss her.

"You big ape, watch it!" She slapped him upside the head and pushed him off of her. She got up to inspect the damage and sure enough there was a Rosalie size crumpled dent in her car. Rose glared at Emmett, and I swore if her eyes could change color, they would be red with rage. Poor Emmett just looked frightened of his wife, and for a change it wasn't even his fault. "Don't even think of touching me!" She pointed her finger at him and started to push the car over to the carport. Emmett followed her, begging for her forgiveness.

"Jazz, that wasn't really nice." I said.

"No, but you didn't ride with him on the way here, he wouldn't shut up," Jasper commented. We ran up the steps and entered the house. Alice took a moment to show us our rooms, and our closets. I followed Alice to Renesmee's room and decided that she needed to take a nap. She was too excited on the way here, that she barely slept. "I think Carlisle wants to have a meeting soon, so when you're ready, come down." I nodded, as I scooped Renesmee in my arms. First things first, my baby needed her rest.

I walked downstairs into the dining room. I guess no matter where we lived, the dining room would always be our meeting room. Everyone grabbed a chair but we didn't sit down, we didn't need to. "Well, I guess it's time that we got our stories together. Bella, thank you, for getting the necessary paperwork from J. Jenks." Carlisle took his time passing papers and other documents around. "Bella, you and Edward will be transferring the credits you guys earned from Washington State University to Dartmouth. That helps explain the two year time difference and why you are starting out as juniors. We can always say that since you two decided to get married right out of high school, you wanted to save money first by going to a less expensive school." To me that sounded like a plausible story, even though with Alice's skill of telling the future, we had more money than we knew what to do with. Plus the story was only half true. Edward forced me to take online courses at WSU to make up for the classes I would have been taking in the two year interim. I had enough credits to graduate with honors in English Lit at Dartmouth.

Carlisle spent the next few moments going over our cover stories. Edward was Carlisle and Esme's son, Renesmee was their daughter as well. Renesmee looked too much like her father, more so than me so it was much more believable. However, we did plan on keeping Renesmee out of the public eye as much as possible since she grew at such a rapid pace. Rosalie and Jasper were Carlisle's cousins, the Hale's. The McCarty's, Alice and Emmett, were to be Esme's twin brother and sister. Jacob was going to stay with the family as a friend of the family to help raise Renesmee. Rose got a kick out of that and started calling him the "Nanny." Alice for whatever reason wanted to go to high school again so she and Jasper were enrolled at Hanover High as sophomores. Rose wasn't sure what she wanted to do just yet, so she and Emmett were going to be high school students again, only they were going to be seniors. Everybody agreed that we'd take turns homeschooling Renesmee.

As the meeting started to wind down, everyone started leaving the dining area. Edward, Emmett, Jacob, and Jasper raced each other to the den and started up the Wii. After a stern warning from Esme about breaking the furniture again, I could hear the competition getting heated already. Alice and Rose started talking about wardrobe changes so I ran the other direction quick and ducked into the library. I needed to remember to thank Esme and Carlisle for their contribution to the library. Somehow they were able to find first editions of some of my favorite books. I heard Carlisle saying goodbye to Esme for his first shift at the new hospital. I wanted to call my father, but I noticed that with the time zones change, he'd be sleeping at the moment, and besides I'd be calling him a full two days before we supposed to be arriving in New Hampshire. I found Wuthering Heights and started reading it once more before I heard a soft rapping on the door. My beautiful Renesmee poked her head through the door and ran to me when she saw my smile. Without even measuring her, I could see she grew an inch since I laid her down for her nap. Renesmee scurried up into my lap and curled herself into a ball. Placing my book down, I started humming the lullaby that Edward wrote for me. I never considered myself a singer, but my voice as a vampire was angelic. So there I sat humming my daughter back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: First Class

**A/N: I know it was a long time coming for Chapter 3, writer's block is killer. Thankfully I pushed through it and found the time to finish Chapter 3. This is a little short so I apologize. I do not own these characters, except Richard. Oh, I don't think there will be too much mention of any sites or buildings on Dartmouth's campus, I've never been, and though I printed up a map of the campus for the story, I don't know the layout of any buildings/rooms. So even if I do mention things, don't expect me to be descriptive about it. Thanks, Enjoy!!**

Chapter 3

The crisp wind blew through the windows of Edward's car as he sped down the road towards Dartmouth. I was secretly wishing that Jasper was with us so that he could calm my nerves since technically this was my first day of college. The sun was peeking through the clouds, but it was starting to set. All of our courses were in the late evening or at night, so the sun would never be a problem for us. I still thought that this was a bad idea, but Edward kept reassuring me that we'd be ok. I relied on the breath I didn't need to try to calm me down, as Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it. "What's wrong Bella?" His voice sounded like it was singing for only me.

"Nothing, Edward. I'm fine." I turned my head to look out the window. I knew he was worried about me. I was pretty sure that he mostly worried because he couldn't read my thoughts. It was probably also because I was a terrible liar. "This is just making me a little nervous. That's all."

"Why? You've been able to handle humans before. "

"No, I'm not worried about that. This will be the first time we'll be apart for a long period of time." I put a smile on my face to reassure him, "I think I'll miss you Mr. Cullen."

"Well Mrs. Cullen, I know I'll miss you. If you want, I can switch my major." Instead of majoring in Medicine or Music, Edward decided he was going to try his hand in Business Administration.

"No, no I'll be fine. Besides I only have the one class tonight remember? It'll be okay. Don't worry." Edward at two classes tonight, so after my class, I was going to hang out in one of the libraries. I knew I'd be fine, I just hope I was right. I was somewhat surprised that we arrived at Thorton Hall already. I gave Edward a longing kiss and turned to get out of the car. "I'll see you later."

"Of course my dear." Edward gave me a crooked smile, and drove off as soon as I closed the door. I found my classroom right away. Of course because of Edward's impeccable driving skills and speed, I was one of the first people in the room. I gave a curt smile to the boy sitting in the second row. He had long black hair that was pulled back behind him. His skin was an caramel complexion and his eyes were a gorgeous shade of brown. I walked towards the last row when I heard something that I shouldn't have heard, nothing. I didn't hear a heartbeat coming from this boy.

I knew it wasn't any use in letting my shield down for Edward, Dartmouth was a huge campus and the way he drove, he was probably across campus already. I sat down, never taking my eye of this kid's back. I wasn't sure if he realized what I was since he sat in his chair unmoving. I quickly scanned the room to see if anyone noticed that something was amiss. The only other two people in the room were going over notes from a previous class. The girl was nervous because she heard Doctor Tudish was a hard teacher. So I guess it was just me.

I walked back up to the guy and sat in the seat behind him. I figured I'd keep my intrigue casual and friendly, "Hello, my name is Bella." I couldn't help but be nervous, it was so unlike me to make the first move with anyone, and here I was talking to an unfamiliar vampire.

"Hi, I'm Richard." He said as he turned back into my direction. His eyes caught my attention since they definitely were a normal brown, not red or even amber. He gasped when he caught my scent. He started speaking too fast and low for any human to hear. "You're one of the Cullens."

Every alarm that was in my being went off with that statement. "I'm sorry have we met?" I had no clue how this strange vampire even knew who we were, let alone what information he did possess, and I didn't want to help him out with what he didn't know.

"No, Bella, we haven't. I am an old acquaintance of Carlisle's. We met some time ago when we were with the Volturi." His eyes flickered in the light of the fluorescents.

"Okay, but how did you know that I was a Cullen?"

"The scent of his boy, I believe his name is Edward? Yes Edward, is all over you. I drew the only conclusion I had, and that means you must be his mate." Richard was so smug, like he was the only one in on an inside joke. "Tell me, how is dear Carlisle?"

Thankfully, Doctor Tudish started the class. I looked around quickly and noticed that the classroom had filled up while I was engaged with Richard. I looked once more at the vampire and I didn't like the situation. I remember all of my occurrences with the Volturi and never once did I ever recall a Richard, and anything to do with the Volturi is not something one is likely to forget. Even the stories that Carlisle told me of his history, never once did he mention a Richard. And if he wasn't an acquaintance from Carlisle's Volturi days, then who is he, what does he want, and why would he lie?

At that moment, my phone decided to ring, and Doctor Tudish looked at me annoyed. "I hope you plan on giving me your phone," she said. Up until that moment I never realized how pleasant her voice was for a human at least.

"I'm sorry professor, it's an emergency." I gathered my things and walked out of the class. I took a look at the phone to see it was a text message from Alice: "Run! Edward is on the way!!"


	4. Chapter 4: Resurrection

**A/N: Ok here is Chapter 4, I was hoping to get two chapters out today and I barely made my own personal deadline. Whew!!! I guess it's that time to say that other than owning the four books that I purchased from Target, I don't actually own Twilight or it's characters, though Richard is mine. I hope you enjoy. And remember, read responsibly and review. lol!!!!**

Chapter 4

Is it even possible for vampires to shiver? Because that's exactly what it felt like I was doing as I ran too fast, way too fast to the front of the building. I ran down the steps just as Edward swung the car around, the front door was already open for me. I literally hopped in the car without him stopping the car and we raced back to the house.

"Edward, what is going on?" I frantically asked him. His hands were tightly wound around the steering wheel. I thought maybe I should have said something stupid to calm him down. Maybe he should wear his seatbelt or something like that?

"I don't know, Alice only said that you were in danger and that you'd be outside when I got there." He took his eye off the road and turned his head looking at me, "What happened in class today?"

I told him about the strange vampire that called himself Richard. I gave the description of his eyes and how they were hazel, not amber or crimson. Edward was especially irritated that this Richard knew about us and yet he's never heard of him, and Edward has been with Carlisle the longest. Edward skidded the car around and decided to head to the hospital instead of the house.

Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center was located on 225 acres of property. I was able to calm Edward down enough so that we could walk at a brisk pace to find Carlisle. The receptionist at the front desk nearly had a heart attack when she saw Edward, but when she saw me walking up behind him I could tell her heart merely sank at that point. Edward looked back at me bewildered that I could find something so amusing right now.

"I'm looking for my father, Dr. Cullen?" Cherre Maxwell, as her nametag stated, looked longingly at my husband as he spoke. I cleared my throat to remind her that I was standing right there and that her stares were lingering to long. She flipped her badly dyed blonde hair and looked at me with disgust, but quickly turned her gaze back to Edward.

"Oh, umm Dr. Cu-Cullen is-is on the fifth floor." She stammered. I looked back at her with my own stare of disgust as Edward led me away to the elevators. Though the elevator car we chose went straight to the fifth floor with no interruptions, the ride was excruciatingly slow. I didn't even know why I was so anxious, just that there was an unknown vampire that knew more about my family than we knew about him.

We found Carlisle in his office thankfully, he was seated behind his desk. "Carlisle, we need to speak to you, now." I closed and locked the door behind us, so that no one could accidentally eavesdrop on this conversation.

"I know, Alice called to warn me. All she said was that you two had to leave class because of some danger to Bella?" Carlisle turned his attention to me. "My dear Bella, what have you gotten us into this time?" Carlisle chuckled, I knew he was only trying to lighten up the already tense mood, but Edward didn't appreciate it.

"Carlisle, this is no time for jokes!" he yelled and slammed his fist on the desk. I was grateful that he didn't slam too hard since I couldn't even imagine how we could explain a broken desk to Carlisle's staff.

"Of course Edward. I'm sorry. Start from the beginning." We both took turns recanting what happened, though for the most part it was me that was the story teller. When I mentioned the vampire's name, Carlisle froze and just stared at me. The Hollywood image of someone holding a glass vase and then dropping it after they received some sort of revelation, popped in my mind and I quickly pushed the thought away."

"Carlisle, what is it?" I never thought it was possible for a vampire to get any paler than they already were. But there I was staring at my adopted father, seemingly change colors.

"I never thought it was possible. He's still alive?" Carlisle was taken aback about something he was thinking, and Edward gasped at whatever Carlisle was thinking. I could see the bridge of Edward's nose wrinkling up when he was stressed about something specific. Me.

"What, will someone tell me what's going on?" I looked back between the two of them. Though I'd rather hear it from Carlisle since Richard said he knew him, but I would have settled for Edward as well since he knew Carlisle's thoughts.

"This Richard that you speak of, if he is the vampire that I know as Ri'chard, he is very dangerous. It is rumored that he is actually of noble royalty, Richard Plantagnet, 3rd Duke of York. While living with the Volturi, Aro sought to acquire the gifts of Ri'chard, who as Eleazar told him, was not only an excellent tracker, but he was a chameleon, of sorts at least. He had the ability to adapt his surroundings, which is why he was able to have the appearance of hazel eyes. Even the flecks of amber were probably courtesy of seeing you. Aro and Caius quickly made plans, for their newest acquisition but, Ri'chard had plans of his own. At some point in his tenure with the Volturi, he decided he was better suited for the role of the Volturi and sought to overthrow them. Ri'chard tried a similar plot when he was human, he wanted to dethrone King Henry the Sixth. He was unwise in trusting some of the guard, namely Jane and Alec who saw Aro as their father, and they ratted him out. Aro and Caius were able to rob Ri'chard of his plans. Up until now, no one even knew what happened to him. There were many rumors surrounding what happened, from his limbs being ripped apart and placed into separate sealed boxes so that he could never put himself back together again, to being burned alive, or being placed into a dungeon that was deep underneath Volterra. I always thought he was burned alive, but if he is here now, that can only mean one of two things. Either he escaped Volterra somehow, or they sent him."

I mulled the sordid tale that Carlisle just told me in my head. There was something that wasn't adding up to me. "So what if he is this Richard or Ri'chard that you think he is. Nowhere in your entire story sis you mention your role in his demise. Why would he care about you, us, or me for that matter?

"Well if memory serves me correctly," Carlisle looked over to Edward's direction, "James was the first vampire he made. James was his son."


	5. Chapter 5: Revelation

**A/N: Okay so here is chapter 5, somewhat ahead of schedule. I snuck in some time at work to write it so don't tell anyone, it's our little secret!! Lol, anyways, thank you guys so much for your great reviews!! It's because of your encouragement I write (sometimes at work, oh boy). I hope you continue to enjoy the story. So here it goes...**

Chapter 5

I couldn't help but let the words get choked up in my throat. I fell back into the chair behind me as I let all of my emotions overwhelm me at that moment. Hatred. Fear. Disgust. Anger. I couldn't shake any of them. "James. He's dead and I'm still haunted by him?" I couldn't help but remember the fight that took place in the ballet studio between Edward and James. Or, the time when Victoria had recruited Laurant and then later an army of newborn vampires to kill me. My memories were a bit fuzzy because I was a mere human during those times, but there was no way I could ever truly forget them, no matter how much I wanted to. Victoria blamed Edward for James' final death and wanted to kill me as a "mate for a mate" proposition.

Edward came up behind me and placed his marble hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Bella, I won't let him anywhere near you."

"Carlisle, you said he had the ability to act as a chameleon. What exactly does that mean?" I was curious as to what we could expect from my newest enemy. I had never encountered a vampire that could change his appearance.

"Well, for one thing, he is not a shapeshifter. What he does is more of an illusion, a 'glamour' if you will. He has to stay within the male sex, but can change his appearance to be more attractive to his victims. Along with that, he can change his eye color to seem more human than vampire. He also has the ability to mask his scent so that other vampires are not immediately aware of his presence. Which is probably why you entered the room Bella without even noticing." He was right, it wasn't until I realized that there wasn't a heartbeat that I knew there was a vampire there.

"Well if he used his gift so that I couldn't smell him, why was he not attractive to me?" I realized a little too late that my question did not come out the way I intended for it to come out. Edward raised his eyebrow at me, only slightly amused. "Not that I wanted to find him attractive, I mean if one half of his power worked, why didn't the other half?" At least I thought it was a valid question.

"Well, that's probably because the illusion half, as you call it, affects you mentally. Unless you mean to pull your shield from around you, you can't turn it off. You weren't able to find him attractive because he makes one think that he's attractive. But on the other hand, his ability to mask his scent would affect you physically. With his ability, we will need to be cautious around the people we meet. There is no way to tell if we are meeting that person, or Richard."

"Actually Carlisle, we just need to make sure they have a heartbeat, remember? Bella realized that he was a vampire when she realized that there weren't enough heartbeats in the room.

"You're absolutely right!" All three of suddenly stopped talking when we heard a nurse paging Carlisle for a consultation. "Edward, Bella, we'll continue this at home. Tell Esme that I'll be there in about two hours hopefully. We'll have a meeting." Oh joy, yet another meeting. Dang, I was glad that I was a shield because I wouldn't want Edward to hear that. He might have let it slip and tell Carlisle.

We got off the elevator on the ground floor and when we walked by the same receptionist, I grabbed a handful of hair and swept it to the other side of my neck, making sure that she caught sight of my wedding ring. I smiled when I saw her mouth drop and she gaffed at the sight of me and Edward, hand in hand. Edward must of heard her thoughts because he stopped to give me a longing kiss and I couldn't wait till we got home.

The thought of home, made me bring back the knowledge that there was yet another threat against my life, and we pulled out of the kiss as we made our way to the car. The ride was silent, and I could tell that Edward knew that I needed it. There was a thought that was forming and it was taking me a minute to process it. I started replaying the conversation between me and Richard and the conversation in Carlisle's office. There was something about the two that were bothering me.

We pulled up to the house and Renesmee bounded down the steps and proceeded to jump into my arms. "Oh, Renesmee! What did you do today?" My daughter placed her hand on my cheek and showed me her day. It started out with Esme making her pancakes with cinnamon sprinkled on them with lots of syrup. After breakfast, Esme started teaching her about architecture and math. Jasper gave Renesmee her history lesson; While Alice showed her the proper technique to apply makeup. I growled at that vision since I was hoping that Renesmee would be more like me as far as makeovers and shopping was concerned. Renesmee chuckled at my reaction and then started to reach over to Edward.

It felt like my every being was glowing as I watched father and daughter embracing. The love that Edward had for her reached my soul every time I saw them together. Anyone could see that Edward would do anything to protect her, it was just too apparent. I started to make my way up the steps when everything started to connect. I collapsed on the steps with the weight of the revelation and Edward rushed over to me. "Take her inside, now, Edward." I ran up behind him and closed the doors. Though Richard's ability was more passive than anything else, well except for his tracking abilities, I placed my family under the shield. I couldn't believe I didn't realize it before. It seemed that precious time was wasted that I should have been protecting my family instead of coming up with a plan to protect me.

"What's going on in there?" Esme called from the kitchen. I could tell she was concerned that something was being broke in the house when she heard the way I slammed the door behind me. Esme was probably sure that it was Emmett breaking something with one of the gaming systems since he was so prone to do so. But once she saw my frazzled look, she knew something was wrong. "Bella? What's wrong?" By now I had an audience as everyone looked at me for an explanation. I started from the beginning with my encounter with Richard and worked my way to the conversation in Carlisle's office. I told them about the way Edward looked at Renesmee and how I realized Richard didn't want me. "He wants Renesmee."


	6. Chapter 6: Battle Plan

**Don't forget to tip your waitress! lol, Enjoy!!! **

Chapter 6

Speaking things out loud, instead of just formulating thoughts in my head, just made the situation seem more real. Here it was my family, mainly my daughter was being hunted by a vampire whose mission was to avenge his son's death. I steadied myself against Edward's torso, as he handed Renesmee over to Jake. No matter who's arms she was in, we knew Renesmee would be protected, she was amongst family. Even Edward had come to accept Jacob as a member of the family, though we didn't like to think about the time that will come when Renesmee may realize she's in love with Jake.

"Should I take her and run?" Jake asked with worry in his eyes. He would never be able to survive if something ever happened to Renesmee. I think that was the level that Jake and Edward would always connect on.

"No, that won't work this time. According to Carlisle, Richard is an excellent tracker, he trained James, and James by far was by far one of the best trackers I had ever encountered, outside of Demetri. The only difference is, Demetri would track via the tenor of someone's mind, James, and most likely Richard track by pure scent. Running with Renesmee, would only lead Richard away from us and directly to you and her. It's best that we stay together." It seemed to me that there was a lot of thought in Edward's little speech, he must have been thinking the same thing before he shot it down on his own.

"I think the real question is, what do we do in the meantime?" Esme said as she looked between her granddaughter and me. "Does everybody keep their normal routine?"

I thought about Esme's questions. I knew college was a bad idea. I was not leaving this house without my daughter. She was going to be under twenty-four hour surveillance by me. She'd be lucky if I left the room without her. "I'm staying here. Edward I know you wanted me to have my college experience, but I can't, so don't ask me to."

"Shhh, Bella, it's okay. I would never ask you to. Of course you're staying home, as am I." His words were so soothing to me, and for one moment it was all okay. But then, upon hearing Carlisle's car driving up on the gravel, I was brought back to reality.

Carlisle walked into the house very collected and found us all in the dining room. "I have some news." Everyone looked anxiously at Carlisle, we still needed to fill him in on our little revelation. "It seems, Aro, for once was not through in keeping tabs on the prisoners in the dungeon, and our friend Richard was never dismembered, he was simply thrown in a cell, left to starve, except for once a year where they would feed him a human. For centuries he stayed down there, never giving a clue as to what he was planning until one day, he figured out a plan to break out."

"What did he do, tattoo the blueprints of the dungeon all over his body?" That would be Emmett to think of something so ridiculous. Rose hissed at Emmett and threatened to hit him, I think he was still in the doghouse for putting a dent in her car the other day.

"No, Emmett. From what Aro told me on the phone, Richard used his gift to look like Felix, while in the cell. When the guard that came on duty to watch the prisoners, he saw 'Felix' and rushed to his aide. Needless to say the guard was very surprised when Richard got the drop on him, and yet he was able to work his way through the maze of tunnels that made up the home of the Volturi. Aro suspects that he may have had help, and are investigating everyone individually."

"Carlisle, why was Aro so forthcoming now?" I asked. Just mentioning the Volturi was enough to make me doubt any help that was offered to us.

"He may see this as a way of trying to earn back my friendship. Aro is no fool and right now, as far as numbers go, and as far as he is concerned, I am the "leader" of a very powerful and large coven. He is too power hungry not to believe in the adage, "Keep your enemies close, and your friends closer."

I closed my eyes, begging for a sleep that would never come. I often thought that in that respect, I envied Renesmee. Though I couldn't sleep, I kept my eyes closed listening to the chatter of my family going back and forth about what we should do in regards to my schedules. I let my mind drift out when I realized Jasper was sending me feelings of peace and calmness. I opened my eyes and pulled my shield down. "Edward, he's here. I heard him getting closer to the house." I made sure that my family was protected within my bubble.

Edward listened out with his power and slightly nodded his head in agreement. He looked over to Alice and I could see them having one of their silent conversations. Ordinarily, I loved watching them together, but now I was just anxious to know what was going on. I was glad though, that except for Jasper, no one seemed to know that there was something about to go down. I gave Alice a plea after I saw her go into a blank stare, after her vision. Edward's grip on my hand tightened from whatever he saw in her vision. Alice looked at me and barely whispered, "Tonight, we fight."

"Carlisle, we don't have much time before he's in hearing range, but he is on the way along with a few friends, I count five. There is no other way but to fight." Alice said in a softer voice, as if speaking any louder would tip Richard off.

"How much time do we have?"

"Thirty minutes tops. They are coordinating and synchronizing their attack. They're forming a semi circle around the house and coming from the back and sides."

"Then Emmett, Edward in I will leave the house from the front, we'll run and spread out in different directions, only to double back behind them. I am sure that this Richard would have placed himself at the center of his semi-circle, so Edward you'll take his point while Emmett and I will flank you. The crux of the battle will belong to the rest of you. Tonight this will have to end." Ha! It was so handy having an army general from the Civil War on your side.


	7. Chapter 7: Kiss of Betrayal

Chapter 7

"I'm not leaving Bella." Edward said calmly. "She isn't a trained fighter and she'll be too busy concentrating on her shield around everyone." I felt Edward's grip tighten around my body. I love my husband but sometimes, he is a little too possessive.

"Edward, I'll be fine."

"Hmm, when it was Victoria leading the army, you didn't want me to leave your side. And now, it's okay?"

"I was human then. I can take care of myself." It almost didn't matter to me because no matter what, we still outnumbered Richard and his five friends. But for some reason, I suddenly felt adamant about taking care of myself in battle.

"Bella," he said lifting my chin so that my eyes met his, "I don't want to part from you. You and Renesmee are my life and reason. If we must fight then I want to stay by your side." He kissed me on my forehead, and I was amazed at how I was still dazzled by him.

"Jasper, is there any way we can do this without Edward helping you with point?" I asked. Rosalie smirked once she saw that I caved, while Emmett merely smirked. Actually looking around, everyone was amused at the scene that just took place. I need to work on that.

"I'll substitute for Edward." Carlisle exclaimed, which was very surprising since Carlisle hated resorting to violence. I wasn't the only one that stood there shocked because Carlisle rebutted, "Nobody goes after my granddaughter."

"Oh, violence is okay for her, but any of us, you want to be hesitant!" Emmett called out before busting out with laughter. Carlisle, realizing how that seemed stated, "Well yeah, you guys can take care of yourselves." And with that everyone busted out laughing.

"Alright then it's settled." Jasper said in a hushed voice. It felt like the right moment to say 'Break!' and slap hands, but I resisted the urge. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett ran out the front doors to put the plan in motion. Renesmee was going to sit on top of Jacob's back while he was in wolf form, if she needed to get out of there, he'd be ready to take her, and fast. I just hoped it would come to that.

Esme, Rose, myself and Edward, went out the back doors and walked into the backyard to meet Richard and his crew. Alice followed us but she was busy making the fire pits that would be needed for the fight. We only needed to wait fifteen minutes before six vampires emerged from the tree line. I looked at Alice who also appeared worried about Jasper. Something must have happened to the guys in order for them to not have taken out at the very least one vampire.

I rechecked the shields that I placed over my family, and once I was satisfied that they were good, I turned my attention back to Alice since she was just coming out of a vision. Edward's grip on my hand loosened, and immediately I was glad he stayed with me. Then I felt a wave of guilt rush over me because whatever could have happened to Edward, may have happened to Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper.

"Ahhh, I see I get to finally meet the Cullen's. I've heard so much about you." Richard said as he broke away from his little group. He walked up to us, but was careful not to get too close. His eyes roamed down our little band, looking us over. "You must be the lovely Esme, this is Rosalie and you have got to be Alice. I've always heard you described as a little pixie, and I can definitely see that is correct. I've already had the pleasure to meet Mrs. Bella Cullen. It makes me somewhat sad that I didn't meet you before young Edward here, who knows, maybe it would have been me and you?"

"One can dream Richard." I muttered, though I began to smirk as I saw how frustrated Richard was when he realized none of the females were oohing and aahing over him.

"Where is my dear friend Carlisle?" Richard looked around at each of us again before turning around on his heels. I gasped at the sight of Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle being dragged out of the woods, surrounded by ten vampires. "Ahhh, he is. My friend, did you think that you and your pathetic little family would outnumber me? I know your gifts, I know you." Richard menaced back towards me and Edward. "Hand me the girl, or I start killing your family."

Edward continued to separate me from Richard, but it was still obvious he didn't know why none of us were falling for him. He may have known about Edward's, Alice's, and Jasper's respective gifts, but he didn't know I was a shield. I was a relatively new member of the family, and no matter what he heard about the Cullen's over the years, for the most part there would have been no reason for anyone to discuss me in the dungeon.

I slowly peeled my shield from around me and let a little bit of what Richard was sending my way invade my mind before I shut my shield back around me. I got a taste of the lust that he wanted me to feel towards him, but quickly shook it off. I wanted to desperately signal to Edward not to believe anything that he was about to see me do, but I didn't want to risk Richard's gift overtaking me. I stepped out from behind Edward and tried to walk seductively over into Richard's arms. I definitely was more graceful than I would have been if I was human. Knowing me then I probably would have tripped.

I pictured my beautiful angel as I raised my left leg around Richard's torso and planted a passionate kiss to his lips. I looked over Richard's shoulders and saw Emmett and Jasper gasping at my embrace with Richard. Stupid boys. I winked at Carlisle and was so, so grateful that he understood. The vampire that was holding him was surprised when he was suddenly on the ground. Emmett and Jasper caught on quick and tag teamed their captors and began ripping their arms from their bodies.

Hearing the commotion behind him, Richard broke from the kiss enraged, but before he could do anything but look at me, I one-handedly ripped off his left arm. His right arm quickly followed its partner in the fire pit courtesy of Esme.

I backed away from his broken torso and surveyed the scene before me. My family was each engaged with a vampire of their own when I realized there were three more vampires entering the valley. I turned my attention back to Richard. "Why?"

"Edward was Carlisle's first. Am I right?" I didn't even give him the dignity of answering him in any way. Haven't you noticed that Edward is seen as the favorite of all of his creations? Well that's how James was to me. I preferred him over Victoria or Laurant. I was with him the longest before I split from the group and joined the Volturi. I desired more power, and I knew I was destined for it. Edward took away James from me. Victoria was a dumb creature who couldn't even fulfill vengeance right. I didn't mourn for her, or Laurant. But James, I wanted Edward to feel what I felt." In an instant, Richard was moaning and writhing in pain, screaming for it to stop.

I looked up at the cloaked Jane, who was relentless in letting up. Not that I can blame her. Edward was back at my side, and I looked around and noticed that my family was completely intact and besides the three Volturi guards, we were the last vampires standing.

"Hmm, Cullens, Aro will be pleased that you survived yet another attack. It seems I am slightly too late to help with this fight." This was the second time that the Volturi showed up after we won a battle. Everyone knew perfectly well that if for somehow someone, was able to defeat us, Aro would not be sad. "He will also be pleased that you left this one alive." She took one look at Richard, whimpering now from the pain. If he was human, he probably would have been drooling at the moment. "Well, barely. But pleased nonetheless."

"Send my regards to Aro, Caius, and Marcus, Jane." Carlisle said, I guess he figured since the Volturi was on the pretense that we were old pals, he'd return the sentiment.

"I will do so." Jane ordered the other two cloaked vampires to grab Richard and the four of them left the valley in a very quick manner which was fine by me. We quickly put the fires out, and raced each other back to the house.


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: I neglected to mention in the last chapter the final fight scene was inspired by marajade30. So thank you for all of your reviews, if you haven't already, don't forget to read Solstice, it was my first fanfic so I think I'm a little bit partial to that story than this one. I know this was a short story too, but I already have another story in mind and I want to get as much of that one out before I have a severe case of writer's block. So I hope you guys don't feel too robbed of a good story here. Enjoy!**

Epilogue

We travelled back to Forks, seven months later for Charlie and Sue's wedding. The ceremony was beautiful since of course, Alice would hear nothing of them arranging a small gathering. Alice Cullen doesn't do small gatherings. Sue walked down the aisle in an eggshell colored dress while me and Leah wore red bridesmaid's gowns. Edward and Seth stood beside my father, and Billy Black gave Sue away to Charlie.

"Chief Swan, a moment?" Carlisle said as we gathered behind him. Everyone knew what was coming, except Sue and Charlie. Even Seth and Leah were in on it. "This is a gift from all of us. It's two tickets to a remote island. I've taken the liberty of booking the flight for tonight and I managed to clear it with your staff that you'd be gone for two weeks."

"Congratulations dad!" I gave my father a hug to sort of deflect the shock of an all inclusive island getaway.

"Oh Bella. I love you sweetie. Thank you all! The only thing that would make this day more complete is a dance with my Bells."

"Of course, dad." I followed Charlie onto the dance floor, but I ended up leading. My poor father, I got my clumsy dancing feet from him. I almost chuckled at the thought of lifting him and placing his feet on top of mine, just as Edward did for me whenever we danced while I was a human. It was tempting.

We danced in a circle since I didn't think Charlie could handle anything more than that. "You know Bells, I've been thinking. I know you're, you know, different, and I have an inkling of what it could be." There was no use in holding my breath, but I did anyway. I just hoped and prayed that the Volturi wouldn't find out that Charlie had even idea about Vampires. They'd probably kill him on premise. "So I know that you won't be around much longer. But people will start wondering what happened to you. So I think I've come up with a solution. I think you should fake your death."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Was my father actually suggesting what I think he was? "Dad, what?"

"Well, if you are what I think you might be, you'll outlive me by many years, looking the way you do now. And there is no logical way to explain your youth to your friends from school. I think there should be some type of accident that explains your death. We'll have a small funeral here in Forks so that people like Jessica, Angela and Mike can have some closure."

Evidently, Charlie had put a lot of thought into this. I knew he was right, it just sort of disturbed me that he was the one that thought of this. Once the music faded, we walked over to where Carlisle and Edward were conversing with the rest of the Cullens.

"Charlie we heard your proposal, and we think it's a good idea." Carlisle said as soon as we made our way over. Charlie may have had an idea of what we were, but he was still of astounded when it registered that my family heard him from across the dance floor. "We'll make all the necessary arrangements. Of course we'll wait sometime after you and Sue are settled back from your honeymoon."

"Okay, enough of this morbid talk. You and your new bride have a plane to catch!" Alice said as she whisked Charlie and Sue upstairs so that they could change into their clothes for the trip. I laughed as my dad never got used to Alice's whirlwind. Emmett came over to me and slapped me on my back. I was glad I wasn't a fragile human because I probably would have been sent flying across the yard.

"So Bella, I think if we're going to throw you a funeral, we need to do this right. Now when people are passing by the coffin to glance at our sleeping beauty, you should open your eyes when you hear Newton looking at you! It'll be great, I'm telling you." Emmett started going on about how that would be the ultimate prank against Newton, but Rose slapped him upside the head. He was right, that would be hilarious, Mike would probably mess his pants right there. Hmmm can you imagine it?


End file.
